Chapter 1: Little Girl Lost
by xXxVampireGoddessxXx
Summary: Razydia Rothguard -- Raz -- is left stranded in the middle of nowhere after her private plane crashes. And who should find her but Reno? RazxReno Hmm...I'm no good at summaries, but I don't think it's as bad as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Little Girl Lost

Razydia Rothguard was lost.

Totally and completely lost.

She cleared her throat anxiously and huddled closer to the remains of the plane. It had crashed, leaving her stranded…somewhere. Just somewhere, she didn't know where. She hoped that wherever the hell she was, she was somewhere near Midgar, but she didn't think it too likely. _Oh no_, she thought. _That would just be far too convenient. _Trying not to cry in frustration, Razydia clenched her fists and considered her situation. Everything was always better when lined up in order and placed in front of her. Her mind worked better that way.

"Okay," Raz whispered aloud and began to think.

The plane had crashed an hour ago, leaving her stranded.

She had no cell service.

She had no food, but plenty of water.

She was freezing cold.

She had to use the bathroom.

And hell -- she had to face the facts -- there was no one coming to get her.

And just to top it all off, it was raining. _Raining_.

At that exact moment, the wing-tip she was hiding under collapsed partly. Just enough to dip forward and pour ice cold water all over Raz.

"God. Damn. It," she said slowly, trying to keep her complexion even as she stared into the dismal downpour. A strong, unusual urge of carelessness overtook her then. Figuring it didn't matter whether she was under the damn airplane or not, Raz got up and stepped out into the rain. She stared up into it, on the edge of hysteria, and screamed wordlessly into the pounding droplets, stamping her feet and swinging her arms like a child.

But who cared? She was in the middle of God-knows-nowhere, and she was probably going to die either of starvation or of hypothermia from the damn rain. There was no one to see her. No one to hear her. No disapproving family members. No one to point and whisper, "That's Razydia Rothguard, daughter of Halledor Rothguard, corporate business owner of Rothguard Industries. She was in a plane crash, and ended up losing her mind. Sad story, that. She used to be such a professional, controlled girl …"

Soon Razydia's mouth filled with water, and she had to stop screaming, as good as it felt to do it. Spitting the water out, she stared at her hands, allowing the rain from her dark hair to drip down and mix with the tears cascading down her cheeks. She reached up and touched the tear-rain mix curiously. She had never cried before. Never, ever. It wasn't permitted in her father's household. As he had always said, "It's bad enough I didn't get a son, but to have a daughter who whimpered and cowered would be even worse than having no child at all…"

So Raz had learned not to cry. Had learned not to show any emotion whatsoever. She had learned to be all business. Just like her father wanted. But who was there to see her now?

In spite of everything, Raz sunk to her knees and allowed herself to cry and cry into her hands. Her situation was hopeless, and if her father was lucky, she would die long before he even thought to worry about her being gone.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," she sobbed, adding in a few other, more colorful curse words into the mix.

"Um, hello?" A voice called loud enough to be heard over the roar of the surrounding water. "Miss?"

Raz leapt up, surprised. She jumped back even further when she found herself face to face with a young man with red hair. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed at him, her mind already calculating what he could be capable of. She could tell he was lean, even under her baggy clothing.

He was slouching, his hands in his pockets, and staring at her with an amused expression in his green eyes. "A little lost, are we?"

Raz wanted to smack that expression right off his pretty little face. "You think this is funny?" she snapped challengingly. "You think --"

He waved her off and shrugged. "I try not to think too much, actually." He tapped his head with one finger. "Hurts the head, ya know?"

"No, I don't know," Raz retorted, pressing herself further under the half-broken plane wing as the guy advanced toward her. She wished desperately that he hadn't seen …

"So what was all that about? The screaming? A temper tantrum, eh?" he smirked and stepped even closer.

_Damn._

"No, I was _not _having a tantrum." Raz pushed herself against the rubble, finding she could not back up any further. Closing her fingers around a palm-sized, dull chunk of debris, she decided that if need be, she would attack him and run.

The young man broke his gaze from her face and glanced around her, at the plane. "You crashed?"

"Yes. This is my private plane."

"Or at least what's left of it."

"It's just a few scratches!" Raz defended before biting her tongue as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Razydia flushed red and looked away, feeling stupid because she knew full well the wretched state her beloved plane was in.

"Whatever," the young man chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm Reno, by the way. Reno Kiribani. And you are … " He looked at her for her name.

Raz glared, pursed her lips, and didn't say anything. She shouldn't even be talking to him. She needed to compose herself, grab some supplies, and get the _hell_ out of there.

"You know," Reno said, stepping closer, his head tilted to one side. "It's usually polite to exchange a name for a name, rather than a name for a look that could kill. And what is such a look doing on such a pretty face, eh?"

Raz tried not to blush and pondered whether she should take that as a compliment or not. She decided to play it safe, distract him while she thought of a way out. "Do you always compliment strange women you meet in the middle of nowhere?"

"Only the ones who are standing screaming into the rain like a nut." Reno offered her a grin that she had to restrain to return. "Yes, well, I was slightly frustrated. It's all fixed now."

"Yeah, _sure_ it is." Raz frowned at him and shifted sideways slightly, considering how fast he might be able to run. She knew she was fast, faster than most people she knew, but she didn't exactly know this … this _Reno_ person. If he caught her, she would have her back turned and wouldn't be able to -- "Uh … hello?" Reno waved a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me or were you too busy spacing?" "I was neither listening to you, nor spacing," Razydia huffed, offended. "I said," Reno repeated, dramatically showing how exasperated he was by rolling his eyes, "do you want to head back to my place. It's not far from here." Raz's eyes lit up defensively. "If you think that I am some other girl you pick up and bring back to --"

"Wait, wait!" Reno exclaimed, cutting her off. "Let's get a few things straight right now. One: I do _not_ pick girls up unless I either ask them, or I'm drunk, and that is only on occasion."

Raz could tell by the way he smiled to himself that he was lying about the "not being drunk a lot" part. She suppressed further aggravated remarks and waited for him for finish.

"Two: that all came out wrong. I didn't mean to ask you back to my place, but the place I'm staying at which is an INN, for God's sakes." Before Raz said anything, he added with amusement, "And three: what makes you think I would ever want to pick up a bitchy, uptight chic like you?"

Raz fumed wordlessly, as true as his words were.

"So don't flatter yourself, dear." Reno grinned at her and took off into the rain.

"What makes you think I would even want --?" Raz cut herself off. It was no use. She had to think quickly. Go with this strange man or remain here and most probably die of starvation. Considering her options, she felt that there only was one. And so she took off into the rain after Reno Kiribani.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sky in her Eyes

"Muahaha!!" A pretty blonde girl tossed her remote controller onto the ground and leapt from her comfortable position on the couch to gloat. "I, Skaia Azure Strife, master of all the universes, have defeated thee!"

Her opponent, a certain 18-year-old, black-haired Japanese girl, pouted for half a second before replying tartly, "You cheated."

"Did not."

"You _must_ have. I _always_ win. I have a _record, _Sky."

"Well, for your information, Yuffie Kisaragi," Skaia said, taking on her matter-of-fact, authoritative air, "your record hath now been broken. Henceforth, I shall be known as the new ruler of video games." Closing her eyes, she placed her hand on her heart and dramatically fell to one knee.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You look ridiculous."

Sky peeked out one eye at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Do I really want to know what you're doing?"

Sky gasped at the sound of the new voice and collected herself from the ground to stare at the newcomer. "Vincent!" she gasped.

"Vincent!" Yuffie mimicked quietly, casting a sly glance at Sky.

Sky ignored her and immediately ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, trying to arrange it as inconspicuously as possible.

But Vincent was no longer watching. He sauntered into the next room without casting even a curious look in Sky's direction.

Sky let out her breath in a loud whoosh and collapsed once more onto the couch, no longer caring how crumpled that made her hair. "God, why, Yuffie? Why?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Don't ask me. You do know that he --"

Sky cut her off with a groan. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"Say that he's too old for me. I know, already. Cloud's told me. Reno's told me. You've told me. I'm just --"

"Just what? Waiting for _Vincent_ to tell you?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I dunno." Sky sat up and stared at the ground, indicating that she finished with the conversation. Even though Vincent's raven wing's black hair and crimson eyes flashed through her mind again and again, as always. She sighed.

"Wanna rematch?" Yuffie inquired.

"Nah. I'm not interested anymore."

"Hmm, you know, we should find you a boyfriend. I hear Reno's available …" Yuffie's voice trailed off, teasing.

_Eww, _Sky thought. _I mean, Reno's a cutie and all, but I've never seen him like that. Reno's like my best friend. _"I don't want Reno," she sighed. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

§¨©ª

"Psh. How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Cloud, I'm telling you: I didn't take the last of the peanut butter."

"Okay."

Sky bit her lip as Cloud Strife, her older brother, submitted. He had never used to allow himself to so easily lose the argument. Lately -- or as 'lately' as the past few years were -- Cloud had been really quiet. If anyone brought up a topic that touched a sore spot, he would fold into himself and no one could get into his head. Sometimes he just disappeared for long periods of time, without even telling Sky.

Sky missed him. Even though she had been very young when it had existed, she missed her older brother's quick smile. Now, if he ever smiled at all, it would be distant and fuzzy.

"You know what," Sky said, trying not to show her disappointment at Cloud's silence, "I _did_ take the last of the peanut butter. Take me away, officer." She held out her wrists and grinned.

Cloud only smiled weakly before his eyes drifted to the kitchen window and out at the pounding rain.

Sky sighed in defeat and followed his gaze. "I hope Reno gets back soon. Where did he go, anyway?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. He just said he was going out, because he had a weird feeling."

"Of course he would have a weird feeling. Reno's just weird."

"Yeah, I guess." Cloud drifted toward the doorway leading out into the rain, his eyes unfocused as usual.

Sky suppressed another sigh and headed back into the main room of the inn.

Vincent was dozing on the brown leather couch. At least, it _looked _like he was dozing. With Vincent, you could never tell if his eyes were closed because he was sleeping, or just because they happened to be closed. Whichever the case, he seemed to always hear and see everything anyway. Nevertheless, his chest moved slowly up and down, and the tendrils of black hair in his face twitched slightly as he breathed.

Sky was reminded of the time when she first met Vincent. Upon seeing her startlingly blue iris', he had called her the girl with "the sky in her eyes". _Sky in her eyes._

Sky stifled a longing sigh and shuffled around the couch toward the bar area where Tifa was cleaning up for the night. She hopped onto one of the empty barstools. "Hey, Tifa," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping god.

"Hi there, Sky." As usual, Tifa's smile was warm and it made Sky less depressed about Cloud's … condition. "And we don't have to whisper. I don't think Vincent's sleeping."

"I'm not," came the voice from the couch, only slightly drowsy.

Those two words made Sky shiver. She tried not to blush under Tifa's knowing brown-eyed gaze and said, "Could I get a lemonade, please?" She pulled a few gil from her pocket and placed them on the counter.

Tifa shook her head, smiling. "On the house."

Sky shrugged and put the money back into her pocket, planning on sneaking into the bar that night to put the money into the cash register.

"Here you are." Tifa placed the drink in front of Sky and came around the side of the bar. "And I am so done for tonight."

"Thanks," Sky said gratefully. The lemonade was sweet and the tartness momentarily took her mind off of anything that wanted to be there. Sky spun around on the barstool. She could see part of Vincent's chest moving chest beneath the red cloak as he breathed. He _was_ like a god. So dark and mysterious, while at the same time powerful and lovely. And he was so sad all the time.

_Sort of like Cloud, _Sky thought. But whereas Cloud was distant and was seemingly always lost in painful thought, Vincent was a furious kind of depressed, almost as if he was chained to the earth and was angry about it.

_I'm going to lose them,_ Sky thought despondently, sipping her now-tasteless lemonade. _I will lose them if I don't do something. I must do something. I must._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Obliviously Amazing Man-Wonder

"We've been walking for over _two hours_."

"We have not."

"Have too." Raz shoved more wet hair out of her eyes and glared at Reno. "It's been over two hours, I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling _you_," Reno countered, checking his watch, "that it has not. It's been one hour and fifty-seven minutes _exactly_."

Raz stared at the side of his head in anger and bafflement. Reno was indeed the Obliviously Amazing Man-Wonder. One minute he could make you laugh, the next he could make you want to beat him with anything within reaching distance.

Reno caught her staring at him and winked, grinning sideways at her before turning his gaze back to the flats. "What'cha looking at?"

Raz blushed deeply, for once glad that her sopping, sad excuse for hair was covering her reddened face. "I was just wondering how you managed to be so absolutely irritating."

"Long years of practice, I suppose."

Raz rolled her eyes and said nothing for a while, keeping her eyes on her feet and concentrating on the sloshing sound they made. It had stopped raining about a half an hour ago, but it was still damp out and her hair, clothes, and shoes were refusing to dry. "How much longer before we see other humans?" Raz inquired, without looking up, biting back the added _because I'm sick of looking at your freaking face._

"Hmm…by your calculations, it would probably be two more hours. By mine, eleven minutes."

Raz caught the sarcasm and glanced up automatically. Reno was grinning and staring ahead, so she followed his gaze. "Oh!" she exclaimed generally, forgetting any sharp reply she had been forming in her head. Sitting atop the flat expanse of land was a dark mass of buildings. As the sky darkened, little lights flicked on in the windows of the metropolis.

"This is your city?" Raz asked, sparing Reno only a single glance, not wanting to look away from the buildings for fear that they might vanish.

"Yup."

It was only now that Raz began to wonder … "What were you doing so far away from here in the first place? You didn't bring a car with you that I could see … you just … _appeared_."

"Are you so high and mighty that you haven't heard of _walking_?" Reno raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but," Raz huffed and looked away from him again, ignoring his comment about her status as best as possible, "but what the hell were you doing all the way out there?"

There was a moment of silence on his end, and this caused Raz to look at him. A troubled look had overcome his features and he was frowning at the ground in front of his feet.

"What's up?" Raz asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Reno shook his head, his fiery hair falling into his emerald-colored eyes and his mullet swishing across his black jacket. "It's just that … well, I'm not really sure why I walked all the way out there. I just … had a weird feeling." He glanced furtively at Raz, making her feel even more awkward. "It was almost like I knew someone was out there. Someone desperate."

Raz stopped in her tracks, and Reno stopped also, but he kept his gaze on the ground.

"That's strange," Raz commented after a moment of silence.

"Hmm."

"Like a psychic connection or something …" Raz trailed off, realizing something suddenly. "Oh my gosh, _that's_ what that was."

Reno glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What what was?"

"When the plane crashed, I was knocked out for a little while -- I'm not sure how long. But …" She paused. "I had the strangest feeling … like, someone was grabbing my hand. That's what pulled me awake -- someone grabbing my hand, trying to pull me out of the plane. But when I came to, there was no one there. I -- I was clutching air."

The city loomed ahead as the silence lengthened between the two lone figures on the plane.

Reno was the first to start walking again, and Raz had to hurry to match his unusually quick pace.

"Wait --" Raz began but was surprised when Reno spun around to face her once again.

He held up a hand, dropped it, and a pained expression crossed his face. Then he said, "Let's not tell anyone about our … um … little incident, agreed?"

"Sure, but --"

"No questions, just do it, please. It's just not …" He trailed off and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not a natural occurrence," Raz finished.

Reno nodded.

Raz shrugged. "Sure. I wasn't intending on telling anyone anyway. It would ruin my repu--" She cut herself off before she could finish. Did she actually still care about her reputation? Did it really matter all that much?

If Reno had caught her hesitation, he didn't show it, because he had begun walking -- in his regular slouched manner -- toward the city again.

There was more silence, but then Raz felt the urge to ask, "Does your city have a means of transportation to Midgar?"

Reno snorted. "Of course it does."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Raz's hackles rose at the sarcasm.

"I mean, of course it does. That," he pointed to the city, "_is_ Migar."

Raz blinked and stumbled. "No way!" she exclaimed. "I was near it all along! Yes!" She laughed and clapped her hands together a few times before realizing that Reno was no longer beside her. She spun around to find him standing a few yards back.

He was staring at her with amusement.

"What?" Raz said lightly, trying to wipe the relieved smile off her face and failing.

Reno just shook his head and grinned at her. "Nothing." As he passed her, he added, "You have a beautiful smile."

Raz paused, surprised, before softly murmuring, "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

"Who is that?"

Yuffie's curious voice cut into Sky's thoughts and made her look up. "Who?"

"That." Yuffie pointed and squinted outside. "Wait a minute …"

"Reno," Cloud murmured from his position by the door.

"Reno!" Sky squealed in a clearly childish manner, leaping up to race to the door. "But … who is that with him?" She glanced at her brother who was leaning against the inside doorpost, a vaguely curious look on his face. "Cloud --"

But she could say no more, because a grinning Reno was loping closer. The new girl who had previously been striding in front of him was now slightly behind him, wary.

"Hey, baby," Reno greeted Sky playfully, slinging an arm around her shoulder. He offered a friendly nod to Yuffie and Cloud, to which the latter offered only grimaced.

"Who's your friend?" Sky inquired, curiously eyeing the half-wet, half-dry, all-angry girl.

"I'm not his friend," the girl retorted sharply, before adding more meekly, "Not really, anyway." She glanced at Reno, who raised an eyebrow.

Sky wondered briefly what that was all about, but -- as usual -- her curiosity won her over. "Who are you, might I ask?"

The girl grimaced, obviously withholding a smart comment. "Razydia Rothguard," she said, narrowing her eyes as if expecting something. "Or just Raz."

"Hi, then, I'm Skaia Strife," Sky replied, smiling and nodding politely. She didn't mind this girl too much. A little tense, but otherwise okay.

Reno chuckled. "I knew I'd get your name eventually."

Razydia shot him an irritated look that quickly turned to a skepticism Sky couldn't understand. Instead, Sky shuffled out of the way and eyed Reno questioningly. He only shrugged and tugged at the ends of her hair absently.

Raz moved into the living room of the inn and swept her gaze around it. And then her gaze landed on the dozing Vincent Valentine on the couch.

Sky was not at an angle at which she could see Raz's face, but as soon as she saw the tense shoulder's and slight sway of the new girl, she felt suddenly angry. _How dare she even look at him?! _But she immediately stopped thinking -- stopped breathing -- when Vincent's eyes snapped open and fixed themselves on Raz.

By now, Sky -- tugging Reno along -- had shifted far enough around to confirm her fears. Raz's eyes were wide and blinking. Her pale cheeks were reddening. She was chewing her lip.

_No…_ Sky felt like crying. Raz was a pretty girl, even as wet and mussed as she was. Dark hair, bright eyes, perfect skin … And she even appeared to be considerably older than seventeen. Sky bit her lip but said nothing, even as Vincent's eyes slid once over Raz and then moved deliberately _over _Sky to stare at Reno questioningly.

Reno shrugged. "Raz, Vincent. Vincent, Raz."

Vincent slid his gaze back to Raz and his crimson eyes met her emerald ones.

"Vincent, huh?" Raz said almost-smoothly, regaining her confidence. "Vincent what?"

"Valentine," the perfect mouth replied roughly, and Sky winced at how painful his voice seemed when it was aimed at Raz rather than herself.

Not that Vincent ever actually spoke to Sky. Not really. He even tried his best to avoid her. Sometimes Sky wondered if he was simply repulse by her and refused to be seen with her at all.

But that thought was often quenched by Sky's ego.

"Valentine." Raz pursed her lips and nodded her head to gesture to herself. "Rothguard."

Vincent slid into a sitting position and ran a ran through his mussed hair.

Sky could audibly hear Raz's intake of breath. But that was partly because she echoed it. Vincent was just so damn sexy. Did he even know?

Vincent, oblivious as always, sighed, stood, and stretched so beautifully that Sky had to clench her eyes shut and turn away. He was so amazing that it was painful.

When he swept his lovely, curiosity-filled eyes over Raz once again, Sky could no longer take it. Ignoring anyone's eyes, Sky shrugged away from Reno -- who protested -- and half-stumbled, half-fled through the door and out into the damp air.

She would have burst into tears right their had she not heard footsteps behind her. She bit back the tears and put on a smile as she sung to face Reno.

"Hey," she said as bouncily as possible.

"Hey," he echoed, his head tilted to one side, and walked over to sling a comforting arm over her shoulder. He tugged her hair in a reassuringly familiar manner. "What's wrong?"

He knew what was wrong. Sky could tell by the way he said it. Instead of saying anything and wasting her breath, Sky bit back more tears and smiled. _Thanks, Reno._


End file.
